The present invention pertains to communication systems. In particular, the invention pertains to selectively multiplexing bit streams containing one or more programs, such as real-time audio-video programs. Program specific and other program related information is adjusted so as to enable identification, extraction and real-time -reproduction of the program at the receiving end of the bit streams.
Recently, techniques have been proposed for efficiently compressing digital audio-video programs for storage and transmission. See, for example, ISO IEC IS 13818-1,2,3: Information Technology-Generic Coding of Moving Pictures and Associated Audio Information: Systems, Video and Audio (xe2x80x9cMPEG-2xe2x80x9d); ISO IEC IS 11172-1,2,3: Information Technology-Generic Coding of Moving Pictures and Associated Audio for Digital Storage Media at up to about 1.5 Mbits/sec; Systems, Video and Audio (xe2x80x9cMPEG-1xe2x80x9d); Dolby AC-3; Motion JPEG, etc. Herein, the term program means a collection of related audio-video signals having a common time base and intended for synchronized presentation, as per MPEG-2 parlance.
MPEG-1 and MPEG-2 provide for hierarchically layered streams. That is, an audio-video program is composed of one or more coded bit streams or xe2x80x9celementary streamsxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cESxe2x80x9d) such as an encoded video ES, and encoded audio ES, a second language encoded audio ES, a closed caption text ES, etc. Each ES, in particular, each of the audio and video ESs, is separately encoded. The encoded ESs are then combined into a systems layer stream such as a program stream xe2x80x9cPSxe2x80x9d or a transport stream xe2x80x9cTSxe2x80x9d. The purpose of the PS or TS is to enable extraction of the encoded ESs of a program, separation and separate decoding of each ES and synchronized presentation of the decoded ESs. The TS or PS may be encapsulated in an even higher channel layer or storage format which provides for forward error correction.
Audio ESs are typically encoded at a constant bit rate, e.g., 384 kbps. Video ESs, on the other hand, are encoded according to MPEG-1 or MPEG-2 at a variable bit rate. This means that the number of bits per compressed/encoded picture varies from picture to picture (which pictures are presented or displayed at a constant rate). Video encoding involves the steps of spatially and temporally encoding the video pictures. Spatial encoding includes discrete cosine transforming, quantizing, (zig-zag) scanning, run length encoding and variable length encoding blocks of luminance and chrominance pixel data. Temporal coding involves estimating the motion of macroblocks (e.g., a 4xc3x974 array of luminance blocks and each chrominance block overlaid thereon) to identify motion vectors, motion compensating the macroblocks to form prediction error macroblocks, spatially encoding the prediction error macroblocks and variable length encoding the motion vectors. Some pictures, called I pictures, are only spatially encoded, whereas other pictures, such as P and B pictures are both spatially and motion compensated encoded (i.e., temporally predicted from other pictures). Encoded I pictures typically have more bits than encoded P pictures and encoded P pictures typically have more bits than encoded B pictures. In any event, even encoded pictures of the same type tend to have different numbers of bits.
MPEG-2 defines a buffer size constraint on encoded video ESs. In particular, a decoder is presumed to have a buffer with a predefined maximum storage capacity. The encoded video ES must not cause the decoder buffer to overflow (and in some cases, must not cause the decoder buffer to underflow). MPEG-2 specifically defines the times at which each picture""s compressed data are removed from the decoder buffer in relation to the bit rate of the video ES, the picture display rate and certain picture reordering constraints imposed to enable decoding of predicted pictures (from the reference pictures from which they were predicted). Given such constraints, the number of bits produced in compressing a picture can be adjusted (as frequently as on a macroblock by macroblock basis) to ensure that the video ES does not cause the video ES decoder buffer to underflow or overflow.
This invention is illustrated herein for TSs. For sake of brevity, the discussion of PSs is omitted. However, those having ordinary skill in the art will appreciate the applicability of certain aspects of this invention to PSs.
The data of each ES is formed into variable length program elementary stream or xe2x80x9cPESxe2x80x9d packets. PES packets contain data for only a single ES, but may contain data for more than one decoding unit (e.g., may contain more than one compressed picture, more than one compressed audio frame, etc.). In the case of a TS, the PES packets are first divided into a number of payload units and inserted into fixed length (188 byte long) transport packets. Each transport packet may carry payload data of only one type, e.g., PES packet data for only one ES. Each TS is provided with a four byte header that includes a packet identifier or xe2x80x9cPID.xe2x80x9d The PID is analogous to a tag which uniquely indicates the contents of the transport packet. Thus, one PID is assigned to a video ES of a particular program, a second, different PID is assigned to the audio ES of a particular program, etc.
The ESs of each program are encoded in relation to a single encoder system time clock. Likewise, the decoding and synchronized presentation of the ESs are, in turn, synchronized in relation to the same encoder system time clock. Thus, the decoder must be able to recover the original encoder system time clock in order to be able to decode each ES and present each decoded ES in a timely and mutually synchronized fashion. To that end, time stamps of the system time clock, called program clock references or xe2x80x9cPCRs,xe2x80x9d are inserted into the payloads of selected transport packets (specifically, in adaption fields). The decoder extracts the PCRs from the transport packets and uses the PCRs to recover the encoder system time clock. The PES packets may contain decoding time stamps or xe2x80x9cDTSsxe2x80x9d and/or presentation time stamps or xe2x80x9cPTSsxe2x80x9d. A DTS indicates the time, relative to the recovered encoder system time clock, at which the next decoding unit (i.e., compressed audio frame, compressed video picture, etc.) should be decoded. The PTS indicates the time, relative to the recovered encoder system time clock, at which the next presentation unit (i.e., decompressed audio frame, decompressed picture, etc.) should be presented or displayed.
Unlike the PS, a TS may have transport packets that carry program data for more than one program. Each program may have been encoded at a different encoder in relation to a different encoder system time clock. The TS enables the decoder to recover the specific system time clock of the program which the decoder desires to decode. To that end, the TS must carry separate sets of PCRS, i.e., one set of PCRs for recovering the encoder system time clock of each program.
The TS also carries program specific information or (PSI) in transport packets. PSI is for identifying data of a desired program or other information for assisting in decoding a program. A program association table or xe2x80x9cPATxe2x80x9d is provided which is carried in transport packets with the PID 0x0000. The PAT correlates each program number with the PID of the transport packets carrying program definitions for that program. A program definition: (1) indicates which ESs make up the program to which the program definition corresponds, (2) identifies the PIDs for each of those ESs, (3) indicates the PID of the transport packets carrying the PCRs of that program (4) identifies the PIDs of transport packets carrying ES specific entitlement control messages (e.g., descrambling or decryption keys) and other information. Collectively, all program definitions of a TS are referred to as a program mapping table (PMT). Thus, a decoder can extract the PAT data from the transport packets and use the PAT to identify the PID of the transport packets carrying the program definition of a desired program. The decoder can then extract from the transport packets the program definition data of the desired program and identify the PIDs of the transport packets carrying the ES data that makes up the desired program and of the transport packets carrying the PCRS. Using these identified PIDs, the decoder can then extract from the transport packets of the TSs the ES data of the ESs of the desired program and the PCRs of that program. The decoder recovers the encoder system time clock from the PCRs of the desired program and decodes and presents the ES data at times relative to the recovered encoder system time clock.
Other types of information optionally provided in a TS include entitlement control messages (ECMs), entitlement management messages (EMMs), a conditional access table (CAT) and a network information table (NIT) (the CAT and NIT also being types of PSI). ECMs are ES specific messages for controlling the ability of a decoder to interpret the ES to which the ECM pertains. For example, an ES may be scrambled and the descrambling key or control word may be an ECM. The ECMs associated with a particular ES are placed in their own transport packets and are labeled with a unique PID. EMMs, on the other hand, are system wide messages for controlling the ability of a set of decoders (which set is in a system referred to as a xe2x80x9cconditional access systemxe2x80x9d) to interpret portions of a TS. EMMs are placed in their own transport packets and are labeled with a PID unique to the conditional accesses system to which the EMMs pertain. A CAT is provided whenever EMMs are present for enabling a decoder to locate the EMMs of the conditional access system of which the decoder is a part (i.e., of the set of decoders of which the decoder is a member). The NIT maintains various network parameters. For example, if multiple TSs are modulated on different carrier frequencies to which a decoder receiver can tune, the NIT may indicate on which carrier frequency (the TS carrying) each program is modulated.
Like the video ES, MPEG-2 requires that the TS be decoded by a decoder having TS buffers of predefined sizes for storing program ES and PSI data. MPEG-2 also defines the rate at which data flows into and out of such buffers. Most importantly, MPEG-2 requires that the TS not overflow or underflow the TS buffers.
To further prevent buffer overflow or underflow, MPEG-2 requires that data transported from an encoder to a decoder experience a constant end-to-end delay, and that the appropriate program and ES bit rate be maintained. In addition, to ensure that ESs are timely decoded and presented, the relative time of arrival of the PCRs in the TS should not vary too much from the relative time indicated by such PCRS. Stated another way, each PCR indicates the time that the system time clock (recovered at the decoder) should have when the last byte containing a portion of the PCR is received. Thus, the time of receipt of successive PCRs should correlate with the times indicated by each PCR.
Often it is desired to xe2x80x9cremultiplexxe2x80x9d TSs. Remultiplexing involves the selective modification of the content of a TS, such as adding transport packets to a TS, deleting transport packets from a TS, rearranging the ordering of transport packets in a TS and/or modifying the data contained in transport packets. For example, sometimes it is desirable to add transport packets containing a first program to a TS that contains other programs. Such an operation involves more steps than simply adding the transport packets of the first program. In the very least, the PSI, such as, the PAT and PMT, must be modified so that it correctly references the contents of the TS. However, the TS must be further modified to maintain the constant end-to-end delay of each program carried therein. Specifically, the bit rate of each program must not change to prevent TS and video decoder buffer underflow and overflow. Furthermore, any temporal misalignment introduced into the PCRs of the TS, for example, as a result of changing the relative spacing/rate of receipt of successive transport packets bearing PCs of the same program, must be removed.
The prior art has proposed a remultiplexer for MPEG-2 TSs. The proposed remultiplexer is a sophisticated, dedicated piece of hardware that provides complete synchronicity between the point that each inputted to-be-remultiplexed TS is received to the point that the final remultiplexed outputted TS is outputtedxe2x80x94a single system time clock controls and synchronizes receipt, buffering, modification, transfer, reassembly and output of transport packets. While such a remultiplexer is capable of remultiplexing TSs, the remultiplexer architecture is complicated and requires a dedicated, uniformly synchronous platform.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flexible remultiplexing architecture that can, for instance, reside on an arbitrary, possibly asynchronous, platform.
A program encoder is known which compresses the video and audio of a single program and produces a single program bearing TS. As noted above, MPEG-2 imposes very tight constraints on the bit rate of the TS and the number of bits that may be present in the video decoder buffer at any moment of time. It is difficult to encode an ES, in particular a video ES, and ensure that the bit rate remain completely constant from moment to moment. Rather, some overhead bandwidth must be allocated to each program to ensure that ES data is not omitted as a result of the ES encoder producing an unexpected excessive amount of encoded information. On the other hand, the program encoder occasionally does not have any encoded program data to output at a particular transport packet time slot. This may occur because the program encoder has reduced the number of bits to be outputted at that moment to prevent a decoder buffer overflow. Alternatively, this may occur because the program encoder needs an unanticipated longer amount of time to encode the ESs and therefore has no data available at that instant of time. To maintain the bit rate of the TS and prevent a TS decoder buffer underflow, a null transport packet is inserted into the transport packet time slot.
The presence of null transport packets in a to-be-remultiplexed TS is often a constraint that simply must be accepted. It is an object of the present invention to optimize the bandwidth of TSs containing null transport packets.
Sometimes, the TS or ES data is transferred via an asynchronous communication link. It is an object of the present invention to xe2x80x9cre-timexe2x80x9d such un-timed or asynchronously transferred data. It is also an object of the present invention to minimize jitter in transport packets transmitted from such asynchronous communication links by timing the transmission of such transport packets.
It is also an object of the present invention to enable the user to dynamically change the content remultiplexed into the remultiplexed TS, i.e., in real-time without stopping the flow of transport packets in the outputted remultiplexed TS.
It is a further object of the present invention to distribute the remultiplexing functions over a network. For example, it is an object to place one or more TS or ES sources at arbitrary nodes of an communications network which may be asynchronous (such as an Ethernet LAN) and to place a remultiplexer at another node of such a network.
These and other objects are achieved according to the present invention. An illustrative application of the invention is the remultiplexing one or more MPEG-2 compliant transport streams (TSs). TSs are bit streams that contain the data of one or more compressed/encoded audio-video programs. Each TS is formed as a sequence of fixed length transport packets. Each compressed program includes data for one or more compressed elementary streams (ESs), such as a digital video signal and/or a digital audio signal. The transport packets also carry program clock references (PCRS) for each program, which are time stamps of an encoder system time clock to which the decoding and presentation of the respective program is synchronized. Each program has a predetermined bit rate and is intended to be decoded at a decoder having a TS buffer and a video decoder buffer of predetermined sizes. Each program is encoded in a fashion so as to prevent overflow and underflow of these buffers. Program specific information (PSI) illustratively is also carried in selected transport packets of the TS for assisting in decoding the TS.
According to one embodiment, a remultiplexer node is provided with one or more adaptors, each adaptor including a cache, a data link control circuit connected to the cache and a direct memory access circuit connected to the cache. The adaptor is a synchronous interface with special features. The data link control circuit has an input port for receiving transport streams and an output port for transmitting transport streams. The direct memory access circuit can be connected to an asynchronous communication link with a varying end-to-end communication delay, such as a bus of the remultiplexer node. Using the asynchronous communication link, the direct memory access circuit can access a memory of the remultiplexer node. The memory can store one or more queues of descriptor storage locations, such as a queue assigned to an input port and a queue assigned to an output port. The memory can also store transport packets in transport packet storage locations to which descriptors stored in such descriptor storage locations of each queue point. Illustratively, the remultiplexer node includes a processor, connected to the bus, for processing transport packets and descriptors.
When an adaptor is used to input transport streams, the data link control circuit allocates to each received transport packet to be retained, an unused descriptor in one of a sequence of descriptor storage locations, of a queue allocated to the input port. The allocated descriptor is in a descriptor storage location of which the cache has obtained control. The data link control circuit stores each retained transport packet at a transport packet storage location of which the cache has obtained control and which is pointed to by the descriptor allocated thereto. The direct memory access circuit obtains control of one or more unused descriptor storage locations of the queue in the memory following a last descriptor storage location of which the cache has already obtained control. The direct memory access circuit also obtains control of transport packet locations in the memory to which such descriptors in the one or more descriptor storage locations point.
When an adaptor is used to output transport packets, the data link control circuit retrieves from the cache each descriptor of a sequence of descriptor storage locations of a queue assigned to the output port. The descriptors are retrieved from the beginning of the sequence in order. The data link control circuit also retrieves from the cache the transport packets stored in transport packet storage locations to which the retrieved descriptors point. The data link control circuit outputs each retrieved transport packet in a unique time slot (i.e., one transport packet per time slot) of a transport stream outputted from the output port. The direct memory access circuit obtains from the memory for storage in the cache, descriptors of the queue assigned to the output port in storage locations following the descriptor storage locations in which a last cached descriptor of the sequence is stored. The direct memory access circuit also obtains each transport packet stored in a transport packet location to which the obtained descriptors point.
According to another embodiment, each descriptor is (also) used to record a receipt time stamp, indicating when a transport packet is received at an input port, or a dispatch time stamp, indicating the time at which a transport packet is to be transmitted from an output port. In the case of transport packets received at an input port, the data link control circuit records a receipt time stamp in the descriptor allocated to each received and retained transport packet indicating a time at which the transport packet was received. The descriptors are maintained in order of receipt in the receipt queue. In the case of outputting transport packets from an output port, the data link control circuit sequentially retrieves each descriptor from the transmit queue, and the transport packet to which each retrieved descriptor points. At a time corresponding to a dispatch time recorded in each retrieved descriptor, the data link control circuit transmits the retrieved transport packet to which each retrieved descriptor points in a time slot of the outputted transport stream corresponding to the dispatch time recorded in the retrieved descriptor.
Illustratively, the remultiplexer node processor examines each descriptor in the receipt queue, as well as other queues containing descriptors pointing to to-be-outputted transport packets. The processor allocates a descriptor of the transmit queue associated with an output port from which a transport packet pointed to by each examined descriptor is to be transmitted (if any). The processor assigns a dispatch time to the allocated descriptor of the transmit queue, depending on, for example, a receipt time of the transport packet to which the descriptor points and an internal buffer delay between receipt and output of the transport packet. The processor furthermore orders the descriptors of the transmit queue in order of increasing dispatch time.
A unique PCR normalization process is also provided. The processor schedules each transport packet to be outputted in a time slot at a particular dispatch time, corresponding to a predetermined delay in the remultiplexer node. If the scheduled transport packet contains a PCR, the PCR is adjusted based on a drift of the local reference clock(s) relative to the program of the system time clock from which the PCR was generated, if any drift exists. The data link control circuit, that transmits such adjusted PCR bearing transport packets, further adjust each adjusted PCR time stamp based on a difference between the scheduled dispatch time of the transport packet and an actual time at which the time slot occurs relative to an external clock.
Illustratively, if more than one transport packet is to be outputted in the same time slot, each such transport packet is outputted in a separate consecutive time slot. The processor calculates an estimated adjustment for each PCR in a transport packet scheduled to be outputted in a time slot other than the time slot as would be determined using the predetermined delay. The estimated adjustment is based on a difference in output time between the time slot in which the processor has actually scheduled the transport packet bearing the PCR to be outputted and the time slot as determined by the predetermined delay. The processor adjusts the PCRs according to this estimated adjustment.
According to one embodiment, the descriptors are also used for controlling scrambling or descrambling of transport packets. In the case of descrambling, the processor defines a sequence of one or more processing steps to be performed on each transport packet and orders descrambling processing within the sequence. The processor stores control word information associated with contents of the transport packet in the control word information storage location of the allocated descriptors. The data link control circuit allocates descriptors to each received, retained transport packet, which descriptors each include one or more processing indications and a storage location for control word information. The data link control circuit sets one or more of the processing indications of the allocated descriptor to indicate that the next step of processing of the sequence may be performed on each of the allocated descriptors. A descrambler is provided for sequentially accessing each allocated descriptor. If the processing indications of the accessed descriptor are set to indicate that descrambling processing may be performed on the accessed descriptor (and transport packet to which the accessed descriptor points), then the descrambler processes the descriptor and transport packet to which it points. Specifically, if the descriptor points to a to-be-descrambled transport packet, the descrambler descrambles the transport packet using the control word information in the accessed descriptor.
The descrambler may be located on the (receipt) adaptor, in which case the descrambler processing occurs after processing by the data link control circuit (e.g., descriptor allocation, receipt time recording, etc.) but before processing by the direct memory access circuit (e.g., transfer to the memory). Alternatively, the descrambler may be a separate device connected to the asynchronous communication interface, in which case descrambler processing occurs after processing by the direct memory access circuit but before processing by the processor (e.g., estimated departure time calculation, PID remapping, etc.). In either case, the: control word information is a base address of a PID index-able control word table maintained by the processor.
In the case of scrambling, the processor defines a sequence of one or more processing steps to be performed on each transport packet and orders scrambling processing within the sequence. The processor allocates a transmit descriptor of a transmit queue to each to-be-transmitted transport packet and stores control word information associated with contents of the transport packet in the control word information storage location of selected ones of the allocated descriptors. The processor then sets one or more processing indications of the descriptor to indicate. that the next step of processing of the sequence may be performed on each of the allocated descriptors. A scrambler is provided for sequentially accessing each allocated descriptor. The scrambler processes each accessed descriptor and transport packet to which the accessed descriptor points, but only if the processing indications of the accessed descriptors are set to indicate that scrambling processing may be performed on the accessed descriptor (and transport packet to which the accessed descriptor-points). Specifically, if the accessed descriptor points to a to-be-scrambled transport packet, the scrambler scrambles the transport packet pointed to by the accessed descriptor using the control word information in the accessed descriptor.
The scrambler may be located on the (transmit) adaptor, in which case the scrambler processing occurs after processing by the direct memory access circuit (e.g., transfer from the memory to the cache, etc.) but before processing by the data link control circuit (e.g., output at the correct time slot, final PCR correction, etc.). Alternatively, the scrambler may be a separate device connected to the asynchronous communication interface, in which case descrambler processing occurs after processing by the processor (e.g., transmit queue descriptor allocation, dispatch time assignment, PCR correction, etc.) but before processing by the direct memory access circuit. The control word information may be a base address of a PID index-able control word table maintained by the processor, as with descrambling. Preferably, however, the control word information is the control word itself, used to scramble the transport packet.
In addition, according to an embodiment, a method is provided for re-timing video program bearing data received via an asynchronous communication link. An asynchronous interface (e.g., an Ethernet interface, ATM interface, etc.) is connected to the remultiplexer node processor (e.g., via a bus) for receiving a video program bearing bit stream from a communication link having a varying end-to-end transmission delay. The processor determines a time at which each of one or more received packets carrying data of the same program of the received bit stream should appear in an outputted TS based on a plurality of time stamps of the program carried in the received bit stream. A synchronous interface, such as a transmit adaptor, selectively transmits selected transport packets carrying received data in an outputted TS with a constant end-to-end delay at times that depend on the determined times.
Illustratively, the remultiplexer node memory stores packets containing data received from the received bit stream in a receipt queue. The processor identifies each packet containing data of a program stored in the receipt queue between first and second particular packets containing consecutive time stamps of that program. The processor determines a (transport) packet rate of the program based on a difference between the first and second time stamps. The processor assigns as a transmit time to each of the identified packets, the sum of a transmit time assigned to the first particular packet and a product of the (transport) packet rate and an offset of the identified packet from the first packet.
According to yet another embodiment, a method is provided for dynamically and seamlessly varying remultiplexing according to a changed user specification. An interface, such as a first adaptor, selectively extracts only particular ones of the transport packets from a TS according to an initial user specification for remultiplexed TS content. A second interface, such as a second adaptor, reassembles selected ones of the extracted transport packets, and, transport packets containing PSI, if any, into an outputted remultiplexed TS, according to the initial user specification for remultiplexed TS content. The second adaptor furthermore outputs the reassembled remultiplexed TS as a continuous bitstream. The processor dynamically receives one or more new user specifications for remultiplexed TS content which specifies one or more of: (I) different transport packets to be extracted and/or (II) different transport packets to be reassembled, while the first and second adaptors extract transport packets and reassemble and output the remultiplexed TS. In response, the processor causes the first and second adaptors to dynamically cease to extract or reassemble transport packets according to the initial user specification and to dynamically begin to extract or reassemble transport packets according to the new user specification without introducing a discontinuity in the outputted remultiplexed transport stream. For example, the processor may generate substitute PSI that references different transport packets as per the new user specification, for reassembly by the second adaptor.
Illustratively, this seamless remultiplexing variation technique can be used to automatically ensure that the correct ES information of each selected program is always outputted in the remultiplexed outputted TS, despite any changes in the ES make up of that program. A controller may be provided for generating a user specification indicating one or more programs of the inputted TSs to be outputted in the output TS. The first adaptor continuously captures program definitions of an inputted TS. The processor continuously determines from the captured program definitions which elementary streams make up each program. The second adaptor outputs in the outputted TS each transport packet containing ES data of each ES determined to make up each program indicated to be outputted by the user specification without introducing a discontinuity into the outputted TS. Thus, even if the PIDs of the ESs that make up each program change (in number or value) the correct and complete ES data for each program is nevertheless always outputted in the outputted TS.
According to yet another embodiment, a method is provided for optimizing the bandwidth of a TS which has null transport packets inserted therein. The first interface (adaptor) receives a TS at a predetermined bit rate, which TS includes variably compressed program data bearing transport packets and one or more null transport packets. Each of the null transport packets is inserted into a time slot of the received TS to maintain the predetermined bit rate of the TS when none of the compressed program data bearing transport packets are available for insertion into the received TS at the respective transport packet time slot. The processor selectively replaces one or more of the null transport packets with another to-be-remultiplexed data bearing transport packet. Such replacement data bearing transport packets may contain PSI data or even bursty transactional data, which bursty transactional data has no bit rate or transmission latency requirement for presenting information in a continuous fashion.
Illustratively, the processor extracts selected ones of the transport packets of the received TS and discards each non-selected transport packet including each null transport packet. The selected transport packets are stored in the memory by the processor and first adaptor. As described above, the processor schedules each of the stored transport packets for output in an outputted transport stream at a time that depends on a time at which each of the stored transport packets are received. A second interface (adaptor) outputs each of the stored transport packets in a time slot that corresponds to the schedule. If no transport packet is scheduled for output at one of the time slots of the outputted TS, the second adaptor outputs a null transport packet. Nevertheless, null transport packets occupy less bandwidth in the outputted TS than in each inputted TS.
According to an additional embodiment, a method is provided for timely outputting compressed program data bearing bit streams on an asynchronous communication link. A synchronous interface (adaptor) provides a bit stream containing transport packets. The processor assigns dispatch times to each of one or more selected ones of the transport packets to maintain a predetermined bit rate of a program for which each selected transport packet carries data and to incur an average latency for each selected transport packet. At times that depend on each of the dispatch times, the asynchronous communication interface receives one or more commands and responds thereto by transmitting the corresponding selected transport packets at approximately the dispatch times so as to minimize a jitter of selected transport packets.
Illustratively, the commands are generated as follows. The processor enqueues transmit descriptors containing the above dispatch times, into a transmit queue. The processor assigns an adaptor of the remultiplexer node to servicing the transmit queue on behalf of the asynchronous interface. The data link control circuit of the assigned adaptor causes each command to issue when the dispatch times of the descriptors equal the time of the reference clock at the adaptor.
Various ones of these techniques may be used to enable network distributed remultiplexing. A network is provided with one or more communication links, and a plurality of nodes, interconnected by the communication links into a communications network. A destination node receives a first bit stream containing data of one or more programs via one of the communications links, the first bit stream having one or more predetermined bit rates for portions thereof. The destination node can be a remultiplexer node as described above and in any event includes a processor. The processor chooses at least part of the received first bit stream for transmission, and schedules transmission of the chosen part of the first bit stream so as to output the chosen part of the first bit stream in a Tat a rate depending on a predetermined rate of the chosen part of said first bit stream.
In the alternative, the communication links collectively form a shared communications medium. The nodes are divided into a first set of one or more nodes for transmitting one or more bit streams onto the shared communications medium, and a second set of one or more nodes for receiving the transmitted bit streams from the shared communications medium. The nodes of the second set select portions of the transmitted bit streams and transmit one or more remultiplexed TSs as a bit stream containing the selected portions. Each of the transmitted is, remultiplexed TSs are different than the received ones of the transmitted bit streams. A controller node is provided for selecting the first and second sets of nodes and for causing the selected nodes to communicate the bit streams via the shared communication medium according to one of plural different signal flow patterns, including at least one signal flow pattern that is different from a topological connection of the nodes to the shared communication medium.
Finally, a method is provided for synchronizing the reference clock at each of multiple circuits that receive or transmit transport packets in a remultiplexing system. The reference clock at each circuit that receives transport packets is for indicating a time at which each transport packet is received thereat. The reference clock at each circuit that transmits transport packets is for indicating when to transmit each transport packet therefrom. A master reference clock, to which each other one of the reference clocks is to be synchronized, is designated. The current time of the master reference clock is periodically obtained. Each other reference clock is adjusted. according to a difference between the respective time at the other reference clocks and the current time of the master reference clock so as to match a time of the respective reference clock to a corresponding time of the master reference clock.
Thus, according to the invention, a more flexible remultiplexing system is provided. The increased flexibility enhances multiplexing yet decreases overall system cost.